HATRED
by Cos Flamel
Summary: Eustass Kid hates Trafalgar Law…he hates him…but what more?


Dear all,

It was a story written by my friend, originally in Vietnamese. Nothing in this fiction except for the English lines belongs to me. Credit and honor for its creator.

You can visit the author's Facebook here ZoroKiemSi?fref=ts

Credit and compliment for her.

And now, enjoy the fiction. I hope my English going quite well. Thank you for any review left.

Translator,

CDS.

Eustass Kid hated Trafalgar Law.

This is the fact that every single actual living person in this town, from the oldest who can feel free to spend all day on the couch nearby the warmth of the fireplace, to the youngest that just have a little sense of what "hate" means, is able to tell easily.

Eustass Kid had hated Trafalgar Law right from the first time they met. It was a cold afternoon of the late winter. Everything was covered by snow, which happens to be the little thing that he hated the most, coming by the end of the year. And the man named Trafalgar Law, who suddenly arrived in his life from the damn thing, made Kid feel the same hatred. He did not find the reason to hate him actually. He just knew that himself hated everything of the man. He hated the way the man appeared from nowhere, gave his head a damn big pain due to the snowball half-heartedly thrown towards the redhead. He hated the way the man ran to him bidding a ridiculous "sorry" as if an apology was the solution of every single problem in every circumstance. He also hated the cool smirk on his face when their parents were called to the principal's room as the result of a fight between he and him. And, above everything, he hated the fact that the man showed up too soon in his life, and turned his should-have-been-so-peaceful childhood into a bloody hell of crap. Oh sure, he was eight, and the damn man was just 11 that time.

His best friend, Killer, the stupid guy who always borrowed his phone for rubbish on the internet and laughed out loud like a psycho, so far that the amount of time he was called to meet Mr. Penguin the supervisor was not under ten, on the contrary, said that Trafalgar Law was actually not so hateful as Kid always claimed, it was just him that did not take enough time to understand the man. But the more time he spent on observing and trying to get along with Law, the more hatred he felt afterwards. He hated his smart-ass manners, but perhaps had not been for the long period it was used for playing trick on him, he would not have hated it like this. He hated his slim but surprisingly strong body, and did never understand why the mixture of skin and bone like that had the ability to leave a huge range of bruise on his eye, which made the dick-headed Killer laughed the shit out of himself even after several days had passed. He hated the damn cocky grin on the face that called from him the urge to punch immediately whenever he saw it. And he hated the cold grey eyes always trying to catch his sight every time they came across each other on the street by accident. Moreover, what made Kid hate the man even more is the fact he was here too soon in his life and ruined his must-have-been-very-good high school years. Oh sure, at the moment, he was 15, and the damn man's living time had recently just reached the number of 18.

His, the man's, not Kid's, application was accepted by a famous university in the city after graduating from high school. The day he left, the jack-ass did not forget to give Kid a super painful punch right in his stomach and some sarcastic words about his brow-less face. The man said that someday soon, when he finally managed reach his dream of becoming a great doctor, himself would never forget to put some good red hair, which looked just like the flame-shaped lock on his head, at the space upon the eyes where should be spared for the missing brow, before leaving another smirk and gaining a deep frown and some dirty curse from Kid.

He, now it was Kid, hated the lingered days when Law was no longer stayed by his side. He hated the boring time just passed and passed without having anyone to curse, choke on pride or even fight. He hated those messages sent by him, all of them are only stupid Goddamn sarcastic words, about how many ants he had killed or how much zero he had got at class. There was not even a single connection between each phrase, seemed like they were just damn ideas that had just come up in his mind at the recess. And Kid hated the way the man always reminded him of himself never being serious in taking note at class, then carefully sent him a huge amount of document containing many important file for the final exam. But what made him hate most the about that man is his too soon presence in his life, which turned him into a gay instead of a straight man. Yeah sure, he was 18 and that man was 21 then.

Graduating from high school, passing the bitch called University entrance exam, and Kid was here, in this city, with the bastard.

He hated every single fucking rules the man forced him to follow when they had to share the small apartment. He hated it when the man became so picky at every meal, which drove a future mechanic like him crazy. Frank enough to say, it was a mess to satisfy the man's request. He hated the man's being such a whining bitch always complaining when playing bottom role as they slept together. And he also hated the damn cute expression gained from the man when they came to climax and that bastard still acted as if Kid had not done it good enough for his liking. He hated the man for being in his life too soon giving Kid the desire to always stay by his side all the time. Goddammit, he was 23, and the man was 26 at the saying time.

Graduated from university, the man became a great surgeon, worked for a famous hospital. Graduated from university, Kid became a skillful engineer working for a well-known company. He hated the fact that the man always came home late, after two o'clock in the morning for more detail. He hated the fact that the man always left for the hospital too early in the morning. He also hated the fact that the man always spent more nighttime at the hospital instead of their home sweet home. But the thing made his hatred come to top is the fact that the man did not stop coughing and his slender body kept on shaking like non-ever-stop during the illness. He hated that. Honestly, he truly hated that. He hated the fact that the man was able to save thousands of lives but not his own one. And…for the first time in forever, he hated the man for leaving him too soon, then sticking in his memory for like evermore. He, the man called Trafalgar, was just 28, and Kid had just reached the number 25 of years living in this world when he left him for eternal.

Until the last moment of his life, Eusatss Kid still hated Trafalgar Law. The crepuscular crimson red as the dusk at the end of a day eyes observed the leaden cold stormy grey sky at the end of winter, just like the way his eyes always looked at him for every moment in his life.

He hated every single fucking rules the man forced him to follow when they had to share the small apartment, but he hated even more his no longer existence beside him. He hated it when the man became so picky at every meal, which drove a future mechanic like him crazy, but it now drove him even much crazier as the man's annoying complain about his well-cooked dishes was not there anymore. He hated the fact that the man being such a whining bitch always complaining when playing bottom role as they slept together, but the hatred was even bigger when there was only him, alone by his own, stayed blankly on the stupid empty bed. He hated his damn cute expression when they came to climax and that bastard still acted as if Kid had not done it good enough for his liking, but the thing that choked even more on his hatred is that Kid could never see this expression again. And what prompted Kid to consider the man as the most detestable thing in his life, is the fact that he had never given him a slightest chance to stand before his eyes and tell him that… He loves Him. Forever. Eternal. More than any living thing in this world.

Sunset faded out and drifted away behind the horizon, crimson red color melted with the smoky grey range, left behind a melancholy glint…

He is 52 when the man stops forever at the age of 28, then.


End file.
